


Heat/Summer - Day 4

by DukeOfDucks



Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Gingers in the sun, HoHKarma, Karushuu Week 2020, Karushuuweek2020, M/M, karushuu, kw20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: Being a redhead (no matter how much one of them insists he is strawberry blond) drastically reduces the number of fun things you can do in Summer when the sun is out and blazing. Lazing about under an umbrella isn't too bad, though.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876960
Kudos: 107





	Heat/Summer - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Such sweet fluff I had to visit the dentist because my teeth rotted. 
> 
> This one and probably the next one are/will be quite short but it's also because the last two might end up being unholy long. 
> 
> Have a good read!

“Pfft...This is no weather for gingers…”

Gakushuu could only vaguely nod in agreement. He wasn’t redhaired per se (he was  _ strawberry blond _ ) but his skin obviously hadn’t gotten the memo. He wasn’t much prouder than Karma whenever the sun was up, as likely as him to get sunburnt. They could slather themselves in sunscreen as much as they wanted, they were bound to forget an inch of skin at some point. The sun, though, would not forget it. 

Going to the beach had been Ren’s stupid idea. Of course it had been Ren’s stupid idea. But it had been their stupid idea to agree to it and come along. 

So they huddled together (though not against each other, any desire to touch each other completely gone as it would only increase how hot they were feeling) under a wide umbrella at the beach. He was starting to regret not staying home under the AC though.

“Are you two coming for a beach volley? Araki managed to find a free net,”

They looked up as Ren and Seo had joined them.

“Depends. Are you guys paying for my treatment after I get skin cancer from it?” Karma asked before shaking his head. “No. As funny as it would be to watch you guys try to play volleyball, I’m going to pass...I’ll beat your asses at something else later,” he shrugged. 

Gakushuu raised his eyebrows at him. The heat even crushed his competitive spirit it seemed. Not that there would be much competition, he supposed. He liked his four friends, but sports were far from their specialty. Ren and Seo could somewhat hold their own, but against Karma they were doomed before starting. 

“And you, Asano?”

“...Well... If I join but not Karma...The teams will be uneven, won’t they?”

Karma snorted.

“Don’t worry, you won’t add much anyway so they won’t be too unbalan- Ouch!”

Gakushuu scoffed at him (after chucking the bottle of sunscreen at him).

“I’ll still decline. Maybe later when the weather gets a bit cooler,” he suggested.

He sighed and looked back down at his book as the other two walked away. He would definitely get sunburnt to hell and back if he went, as tempting as it was. Karma groaned and moved, flopping on his stomach and burying his head in his arms. Gakushuu almost snorted at how much his skin was glistening with sunscreen (but he didn’t because he knew he wasn’t much better). He reached for him, letting his fingers trail down his back, following along his spine. He hummed, tracing idle patterns on the pale skin. The summer sun had a tendency to make freckles appear on Karma’s body at the oddests places. Not that Gakushuu’s was much better.

“I wonder if I drew on your back with the sunscreen and you got sunburnt if it would appear,” he mused.

“Don’t you dare,”

Karma blindly grabbed his wrist, making him laugh. Gakushuu wiggled his hand enough so they’d hold hands instead, interlacing their fingers together. The redhead turned his head towards him, opening one wary golden eye.

“I think I have a bad influence on you,”

“Oh? Probably better to leave me then,”

“Nah,”

He closed his eye again, resting his cheek against his beach towel, and gave Gakushuu’s hand a light squeeze. 

Ah, well. Maybe staying under the umbrella wasn’t such a bad way to spend their afternoon, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the five virtuosos, the one I really have the biggest hard time picturing doing sports is Koyama, honestly. My brain just won't compute it. So I imagine the three others just kinda forcefully dragged him with them and he figured he'd just stand here and let balls bounce off his head if they ever came his way.   
> Fun fact; They still call Gakushuu 'Asano' even though Karma is on first-name basis with him. Want to know why?  
> Because Karma doesn't give a damn and didn't ask for permission, that's it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and especially for commenting, this is what feeds my soul!


End file.
